


Proof of Humanity

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cake, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Tea, traces of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Five times Martin tried and failed to convice Tim that he is still himself and human and the one time he was successful.





	Proof of Humanity

 

1\. Tea

 

Martin stands there with a cup of tea balanced awkwardly in his hands. “John told me- I mean, he said- you- the thing with Sasha-” He doesn’t get much further than that what with Tim glaring at him furiously. 

“Did he now?” The cup in Martin’s hands starts shaking, though that might just be him. “And you, what? Came here to offer me tea like a polite person?” The way Tim says person could as well be a curse.

“I- yes! I thought-”

“Martin, a cup of tea doesn’t solve everything. It’s definitely not going to convince me you’re human.”

 

2\. Cake

 

Tim stares at the cake on his desk like it’s poisoned. “I just thought,” Martin stammers, “I thought maybe that might convince you?” Tim still stares at the cake. Martin swallows and steels himself. “All the monsters in those statement don’t seem particularly polite or nice, and well, Mum always said that the nicest thing you can do for someone is bake a cake.”

Tim finally looks.

“Yeah, reckon that is what some of these monsters would do too, to lure you in until you’re on the menu. Didn’t that one woman cook for her roommate?” he says flatly

 

3\. Dinner

 

“I looked at the statement you mentioned and Natalie Ennis didn’t eat the dinner herself. And I- I think that the real monsters don’t eat- at least not human food?” he clarifies.

“Martin-”

“So I thought we could eat something nice? There is this great vegetarian place Rosie mentioned! You know because meat and- and statements?”

There is something so bone deep tired about Tim that Martin nearly aches too.

“You know she invited me over for dinner? To meet her new “boyfriend”. Sasha- the thing pretending to be her. Didn’t have much trouble eating normal food, either of them.”

 

4\. Tape

 

“Martin, what do you want now?” Tim still looks deeply exhausted. Martin wishes Tim’s lack of anger wouldn’t make him worry more.

“My tapes,” he says. “The one I’m on. Uh, my statement about Jane Prentiss, the one after the tunnels and- and a few others? And one of my poetry recordings,” he adds awkwardly. “John said the tapes don’t get changed, that’s why she-  _ it  _ stole some of them.”

Tim turns the cassette of Martin’s first statement in his hands. 

“And how can I be sure you weren’t taken before?” His voice is thin, as if at breaking point.

 

5\. Photo

 

Martin holds the school photo up next to his face. He even found a polaroid in the box under his bed. “Look, I’m me. A bit aged, but I think the resemblance is quite obvious.”

“Just stop,” Tim says tiredly. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“I just want you to trust me again!”

“Look, it’s not like I don’t want to,” Tim laughs. It’s a thing with too many edges. “I just don’t know what’s the truth anymore.”

Martin swallows. “What if- I could ask John? To ask me, you know, with that weird power-”

“Don’t,” Tim says flatly.

  
  
  
  


+1 

 

There are ambulance sirens in the distance. “You’re going to be okay,” he reassures Martin, or maybe himself too. Tim’s fingers are red and sticky from Martin’s blood as he desperately tries to keep the wound closed.

“I hope so.” Martin sounds a bit out of it. Tim hopes the ambulance hurries. “You’re worried.” 

“Obviously,” Tim says tersely and focuses on the wound instead of Martin’s loopy smile.

“Does that mean you don’t think I’m a monster anymore?”

Tim has to laugh at those words, even to his ears it sounds a bit hysterical. “Suppose so.”

“Oh, neat. So jumping in front of that- that thing did something good.”

“If that was your newest plan, I’ll have you know it was a shit plan.”

“No- I had another one though.”

“Yeah?” Tim looks up at Martin’s face. “What was it this time then? More tea?”

Martin doesn’t blush, Tim doesn’t think he has enough blood left in him for it, but there is an air of embarrassment about him. “Not really?”

“You going to tell me?”

“Uh- I could show you?”

Before Tim can asks what Martin means by that, Martin’s leaned forward and plants a kiss on his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many feelings about them and this is so going to be jossed, but here we go!


End file.
